The invention relates to the field of motor protection through the measurement and analysis of motor currents, and the possible deviations from normal, which can be detected and protected against. Actual motor current measurements coupled with temporal conditions allow for nearly precise prediction of motor heating and the deleterious effects thereof. High accuracy motor current measurement and real time analysis of motor operating conditions allow for the use of the protected motor at the limits of it's efficiency thereby providing a higher cost benefit ratio for the use of that motor. With the advent of greater automation utilization and the drive to maximize work output from motors in actual operation, high and medium voltage motors have been serviced by the production of highly accurate motor protection devices. The need to provide an increased level of accuracy and automation interfacing to low voltage (690 Volt and below) motors is essential to maximize motor throughput without impacting their longevity in both standard industrial operations and those of a mission critical applications.